


Puppy Pile

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Episode 7, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Exactly what it say on the tin, all nice and fluffy.





	Puppy Pile

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a photo I found on tumblr which you can find on my blog
> 
> https://forevermidnighttexas.tumblr.com/

Everyone in Midnight was exhausted as they stood in the vampire’s rooms, glad that the evil hag was gone, how she’d gotten into the room no one was sure but it had been easy enough for Olivia to put a bullet in it’s head, the things turning into a toxic gas that Fiji easily dissipated.

Chuy smiled, falling forward onto the bed, laying sideways across it, legs hanging over. Fiji gave a relived laugh and fell backwards onto the end of it, legs hanging off the end of it and Joe joined her, looking exhausted and happy in one.

Olivia gave them a look before shrugging, a smile curving her lips and she almost flopped back over Fiji, lightly knocking the breath out of the witch who chuckled happily while Bobo sat next to Joe for a moment before deciding to give in and lay back.

Manfred had no qualms, not wanting to have to face Creek yet again as he didn’t have the heart to kick her out, though Olivia had nearly dragged her out by her hair, and worked his way into the space between the witch and the demon, smiling a little when Chuy loosely curled an arm around his neck. It wasn’t long before everyone of the little group was asleep, the feeling of those they trusted close allowing them all to rest peacefully without the weight of recent events.

Emilio chuckled, bidding goodnight to the vampire who nodded, a smile curving his own lips, grabbing a favourite novel and sitting in the space by the headboard, keeping watch over those that made this life worth living.

 


End file.
